


The Midnight Book Club

by pocketcucco



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Multi, Post-Game(s), this goes without saying but jude is an adult here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketcucco/pseuds/pocketcucco
Summary: Jude and Milla finished another book. Alvin just wants to sleep.





	The Midnight Book Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jerevinan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerevinan/gifts).



> This is REALLY SHORT, I APOLOGIZE, but I had an idea for something cute and wanted to write it out. c: I hope you enjoy it Cal! Thank you for being such a wonderful friend and being so supportive of me getting back into writing (and giving me these good ideas for our favorite pairings)

Alvin woke to the sound of Jude and Milla talking in excited whispers from the other side of the bed. He sighed, sat up, and flicked on the lamp.

“Hey,” he said, words slurred by sleep, “what’s going on?”

Jude stared back at him like the kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar. Milla was – no surprise here – completely calm and unruffled. 

“Jude just finished the book I let him borrow,” she said, patting the novel in question from where it sat in her lap. “I wanted to hear his thoughts.”

Alvin turned to Jude. “Don’t you have a clinic to run? Go to sleep.”

“I’m sorry! The book was just so good, I couldn’t put it down. And that twist at the end...”

“Wasn’t it great? I never saw it coming, and I usually have these figured out,” Milla gushed.

“Yes! And the-”

“Hey.”

They stopped again. Alvin was only vaguely aware of how grumpy he sounded – and, at that time of the night, he honestly didn’t care. And who could blame him? It had to be somewhere past midnight at that point. He had a business to run in the morning. 

“Usually I’d tell you to take the book club to the living room, but you-” Here he jabbed a finger at Jude, “-have a very important job to do.  _ Go to sleep _ .”

“I don’t know if I can. I can’t stop thinking about that ending.”

“Well, you’re  gonna  have to. I’m not bailing you out if you get in trouble for amputating the wrong finger or something.”

“Alvin, I’m not a surgeon.”

“Whatever! You know what I mean.”

And with that, Alvin switched the light off and buried himself under the covers. He listened for the telltale sound of them trying to sneak out of bed to talk about that stupid book (it had happened before), but for the moment... Nothing.

Eventually he felt the two of them lay back down, with Jude’s arms slowly snaking around his middle as he nestled himself up against Alvin’s back. It took Milla a while to adjust – it always did – but at some  point  she settled with a quiet huff. 

At last, blessed silence. Alvin sighed happily and reached down to squeeze Jude’s hands. He felt best here, warm and safe with his loves-

“You  _ really  _ should read the book next,” Milla suddenly said.

The peace was shattered.

“Don’t make me get back up!” Alvin said, though the threat was halfhearted. Jude’s arms clamped hard around his middle, holding him in place. Alvin felt him shaking with barely-suppressed laughter.

And, despite everything, Alvin couldn’t help but smile too.


End file.
